comicscharactersfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Power Ring
Origine Hal Jordan è stato solo un pulitore aereo quando Abin Sur sbarcato in Terra-3 Coast . Perché era velleitario, è stato scelto dalla anello di Volthoom , e fu facilmente ingannato da Abin Sur di prendere l'anello. Brandendo ora gli fa sentire immenso dolore fisico e psicologico. In alternativa, è stato rivelato che era un uomo di nome Giuseppe Harrolds incontrò un monaco di nome Volthoom (che non è mai stato dimostrato, ma ha parlato in alcune occasioni), che ha dato Harrolds potere quasi illimitato nella forma di una batteria di alimentazione e anello di corrispondenza. Harrolds poi ha preso sul alter-ego del Potere dell'Anello e si unì con altri quattro esseri superpoteri che cercavano di conquistare la Terra, e insieme formavano la Crime Syndicate of America . Creazione L'originale Anello Potere della Terra-Three è stato creato da Gardner Fox e Mike Sekowsky nel 1964 di Justice League of America # 29 . Il potere Anello del antimateria dell'Universo basato su Kyle Rayner è stato creato da Grant Morrison e Frank Quitely nel 1999 della JLA: Terra-2 graphic novel. La contropartita di John Stewart è stato creato da Kurt Busiek e Ron Garney in JLA # 107 (2004). Hal Jordan controparte s 'è stato creato da James Robinson e Mark Bagley per la Justice League of America # 50 . La riavviato Anello Terra-3 Potenza è stato creato da scrittura e arte squadre dei 2006 maxiseries 52 , nel suo numero finale, la Settimana 52. Evoluzione dei caratteri Silver Age Power Ring (Terra-Tre) Il malvagio Joseph Harrolds originariamente salutato dalla Terra-Three, un universo parallelo di Terra-Uno e Terra-Due, dove supercriminali, non eroi, dominato. Alla fine, ha incontrato il suo omologo Hal Jordan che lo ha sconfitto sovraccaricando il suo anello con energia eccessiva, che Harrolds non riusciva a controllare. Egli non ha dimostrato di avere una debolezza per qualcosa di specifico come la Giordania o Alan Scott . Come il resto del Sindacato, fu imprigionato tra universi da Jordan. A differenza delle versioni successive del carattere, questo Ring Power ha dimostrato di avere la forza di volontà incredibile, anche utilizzando la lanterna stessa come arma, una prodezza che anche per le più potenti Lanterne Verdi impossibile. Anche se varia durante le sue apparizioni, la sua prima costume consisteva in un pezzo di corpo nero con una striscia verde in esecuzione su entrambi i lati del suo corpo, guanti bianchi e stivali verdi, mentre il suo costume poi era un pezzo corpo verde con i guanti bianchi e stivali bianchi. Entrambi avevano una maschera verde che copre i suoi occhi e il simbolo "X" sul petto, lanterna e l'anello. (L'anello aveva la forma di uno scudo triangolare invece di forma circolare di un anello di Lanterna Verde.) Power Ring è uno dei pochi personaggi dei fumetti che sia stato dimostrato che invecchia progressivamente durante il suo incarico come un cattivo. Nelle sue prime apparizioni aveva folti capelli castano chiaro, mentre le questioni più tardi ha mostrato i suoi capelli di essere di colore più scuro e chiaramente sfuggente. Post-Crisis Qwardian Power Ring (Qward) Senza multiverso in atto, nuove iniziative sono state prese per reintrodurre Potenza Ring e il resto del Sindacato. Quando Hal Jordan Brough un file su un vecchio caso JLA, ha ricordato a Oberon un vecchio gruppo supercriminale chiamato Crime Syndicate, un gruppo della Lega, la JSA e anche il capitano Comet ha combattuto anni fa. Il Ring Power aveva mostrato il costume della versione pre-crisi, ma era un calvo Qwardian essere. Questa versione, insieme al resto di quel sindacato, non sono mai più menzionato nelle storie successive. ( Justice League Quarterly # 8 ) Età Moderna Potenza Anello II Potenza Anello II (Antimatter Universe) Potenza Anello fu poi riportata indietro in JLA: Terra-2, che ha introdotto la versione antimateria nell'Universo del Crime Syndicate (ora da "Amerika"). Considerando che l'originale era una controparte di Hal Jordan, questa era una versione biondo di Kyle Rayner, che era velleitario e vile. Egli è stato ingannato a prendere l'anello dal precedente proprietario (il cui cognome, Harrolds, è menzionato soltanto), e come tale ha finito per semi-posseduto dal Volthoom, l'entità che abitano l'anello. (Non c'è mai stata alcuna menzione di una lanterna.) Lui era gentile con altro membro CSA Johnny rapida (in parallelo l'amicizia tra Kyle Rayner e Wally West). Quando lui e il resto del Sindacato finì sul positivo-materia della Terra, è stato brutalmente sconfitto da Aquaman (come abitanti nativi vincono sempre nel loro universo) e ha finito per ritirarsi. In contrasto con il Ring Power originale, che ha avuto la forza di volontà e concentrazione superba, questo Ring Power è stato effettivamente manipolato da Volthoom (presumibilmente il monaco che originariamente aveva posseduto l'anello, ma è stato ucciso da Harrolds) che viveva come spirito che abita l'anello. Mentre lasciava Anello Potere che lui era in controllo, Volthoom era infatti lentamente arrivando a dominare il giovane uomo, avendo lui la fame per più del potere dell'anello. Questo Power Ring aveva lo stesso schema di colori generale pre-crisi di potere Ring, anche se con un look più elegante. Egli indossava anche una visiera che copre i suoi occhi, bracciali in metallo argentato sugli avambracci e gli stivali di metallo verdi andando fino alle ginocchia. La "X" era ormai un emblema più piccola sul petto sinistro, e portava il suo anello al dito indice, piuttosto che il suo unico mezzo. Anello Potere III Potenza Anello III (Antimatter Universe) All'inizio della JLA: Regole Syndicate arco di storia nel 2004, Potere Anello rivelato un pianeta maturo per la conquista al resto del Sindacato: Qward. Il Sindacato è andato a devastare il pianeta, commettendo ogni sorta di atrocità, fino a quando l'universo antimateria fu per breve tempo distrutto dai viaggi di Corona (un nemico di lunga data del Green Lantern Corps) e ricostruito dopo gli eventi di JLA / Avengers . Dopo la ristrutturazione dell'universo, un nuovo Ring Power (una controparte a John Stewart) è apparso, con una storia simile di ricevere l'anello dal Harrolds (anche se si dice che era un marine negli eserciti di schiavi Amerikan, di cui il Ring Power bionda mai sostenuto che era a parte.), mentre notò qualcosa non andava, ha semplicemente pensato che fosse sempre Potenza Ring. Questo a sua volta ha portato alla cerca di vendetta Sindacato contro la Justice League, che hanno accusato per lo spostamento del loro universo. Costume di questo potere dell'anello era generalmente lo stesso del Ring Power bionda, anche se il suo anello era ora di forma rotonda. Joseph Harrolds (Anello Potere I) Anello Potere I (Antimatter Universe) L'antimateria Crime Syndicate riapparso in scrittore James Robinson possesso s 'sulla Justice League of America come parte della JLA: Omega trama nel 2010 Direttamente mirroring resurrezione di Hal Jordan in Green Lantern: Rebirth , Anello Potere aveva ancora una volta cambiato forma e poi assomigliava Giordania (così come la pre-crisi Anello Potere) ed è stato confermato per essere Harrolds, l'uomo originariamente responsabile per ingannare il Ring Power bionda ad accettare il suo anello. Ultraman detto che la trasformazione del potere dell'anello era accaduto improvvisamente e senza alcuna spiegazione molto come la prima volta, ma ha osservato che Power Anello ora era di nuovo nella sua forma "originale" (mirroring la continuità DC mainstream, dove la Giordania è stata la prima moderna Green Lantern) . Il Crime Syndicate attaccato il Palazzo di Giustizia, al fine di rubare 'Alexander Luthor cadavere s dal mausoleo di Justice League che essi credevano potrebbe ripristinare il loro mondo in rovina, e il potere dell'anello è entrato in un confronto con Jade . Anche se Anello Potere inizialmente preso il sopravvento, Jade fine lo sconfitto dopo aver assorbito l'energia del suo anello, rendendolo impotente. Jade, tuttavia, non ha impedito lo scarico dopo aver perso i suoi poteri, succhiando la sua forza di vita che sicuramente avrebbe ucciso lui aveva Johnny rapido non è intervenuto. Stranamente, il suo anello (presumibilmente Volthoom) ha parlato di un haiku della sua sconfitta come ha perso il potere. Quando il Crime Syndicate ha accettato di lavorare con la JLA per fermare un nuovo cattivo chiamato Omega Man , Potere Anello ammesso di Giada, che lo aveva battuto, e pregò con lei a dargli i suoi poteri per sconfiggere l'Omega Man. Prima Jade potesse cedere, tuttavia, l'Omega Man un'imboscata al gruppo e impalato Anello Potere alla schiena, uccidendolo. Quando il Sindacato è stato poi restituito al loro mondo, l'anello del potere dell'anello tornò con loro a cercare un nuovo host. Costume di questo potere anello è stato visivamente simile al pre-crisi Anello Potere, ma il suo anello aveva ancora la sua forma rotonda. (L'anello alterna tra una circolare e di forma triangolare in tutta apparizioni successive del potere dell'anello, ma questo è stato probabilmente un errore di artisti.) Crisi post-Infinite Power Ring (Terra-3) Alla fine del 2006 maxiseries 52 , è stato rivelato che dopo gli eventi di Crisi Infinita un nuovo multiverso è stato creato, e con essa nuova Terra-3. Originaria è stata una nuova versione del CSA chiamato Crime Society of America, che comprendeva sosia malvagi della nuova Terra-2 Justice Society of America, piuttosto che la Nuova Terra Justice League. E 'incluso un anello del potere, anche se quasi nulla è stato mostrato dei suoi poteri o di provenienza. In seguito apparve in Countdown to Final Crisis , dove ha affermato di Kyle Rayner che voleva liberarsi del suo anello maledetto. Questo Power Ring è stato successivamente sulla Terra-51 ed è stato presumibilmente ucciso quando Superboy Prime distrusse l'universo. Di gran lunga il più diverso di tutti gli anelli del potere, il suo vestito è stato mostrato per assomigliare armatura più di un costume. E 'stato anche di colore più chiaro (quasi un chartreuse) e comprendeva un casco con una visiera in allegato. La "X" era ancora di rilievo sul petto e l'anello. The New 52 Potenza Ring (The New 52) A seguito ristrutturazione del Multiverso DC durante Flashpoint , Anello Potere e la Crime Syndicate hanno avuto tutta la loro storia riscritta. Non più fanno provengono dalla antimateria nell'Universo; invece, sono ancora una volta nativo di Terra 3, un universo in cui cattivi, non eroi, sono la forza dominante. E 'stato rivelato in Justice League # 23 che il Sindacato del Crimine d'America è stato dietro la società segreta dei supercriminali complotto ', e sono state preparando fin dall'invasione di Darkseid prendere Terra Prime per se stessi. Dopo il successo del loro piano, Anello Potere e suoi compatrioti attraversano la barriera tra gli universi e piede passo sulla Terra Prime. Si è dimostrato di essere un enorme codardo, inciampando nel suo discorso e mettere in discussione i suoi dintorni nervosamente. Sembra anche di essere sotto la guida di Deathstorm , che lo avverte di non farsi prendere dal panico, perché non aggravare la sua "condizione". Il suo anello è circolare con nessun disegno e sembra essere la causa di questa condizione. Power Ring è finalmente sconfitto dopo aver combattuto contro Sinestro che lo uccide con la creazione di un costrutto di una lama e recidere il braccio destro di alimentazione Anello off poi saltare in aria il suo corpo. Il suo anello poi va a cercare un'altra persona voluta debole per controllare. Scheda Tecnica Nome Hal Jordan / Power Ring Origine Dc Genere Uomo Classificazione Possessore dell'anello di Volthuum/ Membro del Sindacato del Crimine Età 30 anni circa Poteri L'anello garantisce a Power Ring forza, resistenza, velocità e agilità sovrumane, animazione, manipolazione dimensionale, campo di forza, proiezione di luce, manipolazione, assorbimento e generazione di svariate forme di energia, volo, ipnosi,spostamento di fase,teletrasporto, creazione di costrutti basati sulla volontà, scudi di energia, magia Debolezza Pur avendo un livello di potenza paragonabile all'Hal Jordan di Terra Prime è un codardo, ha poca fantasia , l'anello di Volthuum si ricarica assorbendo la sua forza vitale Capacità Distruttiva Potenzialmente planetario Raggio d'azione Planetario 'Velocità Supersonica/ luce Durabilità Planetario( i costrutti e gli scudi lo rendono molto resistente ma questo dipende anche dalla sua condizione mentale in quanto tende a perdere il controllo e a farsi prendere dal panico) Forza di Sollevamento Classe 100 Resistenza Enorme Equipaggiamento Standard L'anello di Volthuum, un anello maledetto Intelligenza Non molto intelligente Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari